A. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to profiles, and relates more particularly to systems and methods that allow for generating, using, and managing profiles.
B. Background of the Invention
Personalization on the Internet is considered a highly desirable state because it provides information to the website operator that may make a website user's experience richer and more relevant—which typically enables a longer-term relationship.
Historically, personalization has involved an individual registering with a website and providing information (such as name, address, preferences, etc.) to enable the website to tailor the service and the information to the individual.
With the rise of social networking websites and services, increasingly personalization includes the connections to individuals created elsewhere online as well as the profile information related to those individual connections. There is a significant benefit of connecting to individuals who have data associated with their profiles as well as a benefit of connecting to individuals who may not be authenticated users of the service.